Next Generation's Story
by SerenityLove89
Summary: This is the short snippets of Troy Reynolds and Lilly Cobb's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Serenity Kids

Mal and Inara – Troy and Adam

Simon and Kaylee – Trish, Carrie, and Michelle

Jayne and River – Lilly, Lex, and Logan

Chapter 1

"You can't tell me they don't look cute together." Kaylee exclaimed to Zoe. "They do but Kaylee their only 2 and 4 years old. They're a little young for you to be trying to couple them." Zoe said. "Whose too young to be coupling." Mal asked walking into the bridge. "Lilly and Troy, Captain." Kaylee said cheerfully. "There's no way I'll let my daughter be with that boy." Jayne said stepping into the bridge behind Mal. "What's wrong with my boy?" Mal asked defensively turning to face Jayne. "He eats paste for one…" Jayne started to count on his hand. "Hey that was once and Lilly is the one who told him it'd taste good." Mal pointed at Jayne. "I think you two are taking Kaylee too serious. They're only 2 and 4 nothing is going to happen for years at least." Zoe pointed out. "She's right their only kids." Mal said agreeing with Zoe. Jayne also agreeing for once "But my daughter could still do better." Jayne said leaving the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Truth or Dare?" seven year old Trish Tam asked Troy Reynolds. "Dare of course" the thirteen year old said cockily. "Make him put some of Aunt Inara's make-up on." Seven year old Lex Cobb said laughing like a hynia. "No, no that's no good" Trish said with a smile like Kaylees. "Oooo I got it! Kiss Lilly!" she exclaimed. "Eww I'm not going to kiss her! She's…she's…eww Lilly" Troy yelled shaking his black curls. He looked like a male Inara but with girls he was like Mal. "What do you mean by that?" Lilly yelled putting her hands on her petite hips very much like her mother does when she gets upset with her father. "Nothing but it's you" Troy tried to explain. "Don't worry Lil. Troy's just being a chicken" Lex told his big sister then started to make chicken noises. "I'm not a chicken" Troy yelled at Lex. "Then just kiss her or are you a big ol' chicken?" his ten year old brother Adam joined in on the chicken noises. "He's not going to do it he's too chicken" ten year old Logan Cobb said nudging Adam with his elbow. "I'M NO CHICKEN!" Troy yelled getting angrier by the minute. "FINE" he screamed. Then the next thing before anyone knew it he grabbed Lilly and kissed her on the lips. Trish giggled, Adam and Logan were silenced by shock, and Lex said eww. Just as fast as it happened it was over. "See I told ya I wasn't a chicken" Troy said before he walked out of the cargo bay leaving everyone in shock and a smile on Lilly's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can you say it's ok for those two to date? Lilly's only 15" Jayne asked his wife. River laughed at his worried face. "Lilly's old enough to make her own decisions. Anyways we can have our own fun while they're on their date" River moved into Jayne's lap and kissed him. "Please don't make my John Thomas all happy when your talking about our daughter's first date" Jayne said in a pained groaned as River wiggled in his lap and laughed. Lilly walked into the kitchen and yelled in disgust. "Eww can you not do that…EVER!" Mal walked into the kitchen behind Lilly. "What are they doing now?" Mal asked the dark haired petite fifteen year old. "They were kissing and look ma's sitting on daddy's lap. Do something about this Uncle Mal." Lilly whined looking at Mal. "I've been trying to do something about them since before you were born and no luck honey. At least they have their clothes on these days." "What did you come in here for Mal?" River asked cutting Mal off. "Oh we're going to be landing on Peroshine in 3 hours if the Albortrass will get to the bridge and do her job and land the ship" Mal looked at River. "We were just talking about Lilly and Troy's first date." River said getting up and placing a kiss on Mal's check. "Off to work I go" she started to sing as she skipped away. "What did she mean by date? Since when are you two going on dates?" Mal asked turning to face Lilly. "I'm gonna go to my room now…Bye!" Lilly said nervously walking out of the kitchen. "Since when are those two dating?" Mal asked Jayne. "Hey I'm not too keen on it either. Lilly could do better." Jayne said taking a swig of his bottle of whiskey. "Hey!" Mal said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I know that your eighteen now and have been dating Lil for a year. And I bet you've probably been thinking about having sex" Mal was trying to say without getting embarrassed. "Oh Buddah your going to talk about sex. Don't worry dad Aunt River sat me and Lilly down and told us about birth control" Troy said taking a bite out of an apple. "Oh she did, did she?" Mal asked knowing that River probably did sit them down and talked to them about birth control. "Yep and ma told me how to please Lilly. Believe me that was awkward" he said taking another bite. "Well you might know about birth control and fun lil' moves but the thing I was going to say is you need to remember that Jayne is Lilly's father. Jayne has always been protective of her. If he catches you doing anything like that to his only daughter he'll kill you. Then I'll have to kill him for killing my boy. Then River'll kill me and you'll have a blood bath on your hands all because you wanted to have sex" Mal said leaning back in his chair. "Oh shit I forgot about Jayne" Troy said turning white out of fear as Mal began to laugh at his son.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you want to leave me?" Lilly cried. "I'm not leaving you. I just want to do more in life than just stay on this piece of go-se" Troy said trying to calm Lilly down.

All the kids were in the cargo bay watching them argue. "I got a platinum she'll break his nose" the spunky 13 year old brunette Trish Tam said to the dark haired Adam Reynolds.

"Are you kidding me she never punches in the face she likes to punch people in the gut" 15 year old Adam said watching his older brother and his girlfriend. "All your doing is going from one piece of go-se to another piece of go-se" Lilly screamed.

"Well trust me his nose will be broken. I just got a feeling" Trish said with a know it all smile showing Kaylee's looks in her face. "Well maybe I want to see if there's more out there then this" Troy motioned the space between them.

"This?" Lilly yelled. "I'll take you up on it cuz." 15 year old Logan Cobb said shaking Trish's hand. Five seconds later they watched as Lilly punched Troy in the face breaking his nose. "Fine leave I never want to see you anyways" Lilly yelled at Troy who was on the floor bleeding. Then she ran out of the cargo bay crying.

"How'd you know Lil would break his nose?" Adam asked looking at Trish in awe. "Were you reading again, Trish?" 9 year old red head Carrie Tam asked her older sister. "Dad said not to read family anymore." Michelle, Carrie's brunette twin said. "That is so cheating Trish." Logan yelled pointing his finger at Trish. "Hey it's not my fault you were stupid enough to bet a reader. Now where's my money" Trish said with a smile on her face and her hand out. "Good job on scaming him. I'm just happy I didn't take you up on that bet. But I'm not a complete idiot" he said.


End file.
